leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Oddgasm/Simba, The Lion King
Simba, the Lion King is a custom champion. Concept Simba is a mobile champion who benefits heavily from brush; as such, he is at home in the jungle, where he'd be fearsome. His ganks reward patience, allowing him to strike rapidly and deadly at the right moment. A ferocious melee combatant, Simba needs to get close to his targets to hit and chase them, and is also weak to crowd control given his lack of tankiness, but nonetheless shines in teamfights thanks to his ultimate, which allows him to dominate his surroundings. Abilities nearby enemies and marks them as Prey. While in the brush, Simba gains % armor}} penetration against Prey every second, up to a maximum of % armor}} penetration. |description2=These bonus persist as long as Simba remains in brush and for 8 seconds afterwards. |description3=Leaving a brush and entering it again (or into another one) doesn't refresh the length of Prey, unless Simba lurks again. However, if he lurks while there is a Prey nearby, he will need only 1 second to identify his new or actual Preys. |range=2000 }} Simba strikes all enemies in front of him in a cone, dealing them physical damage, gaining and half as much bonus movement speed for 3 seconds. |description2= Claw deals 50% bonus damage and doubles the strength of its bonuses. |leveling= | }} | }} | }} |range= | }} |cooldown=6 |cost= |costtype=mana }} Simba's basic attacks each apply a stack of Submission to his enemies, up to 3 per enemy. At 3 charges, Simba's abilities consume Submission to apply a bonus effect. After }} seconds of not being hit by Simba's basic attacks, Submission stacks decay once every 0,5 second. |description2= Simba's next basic attack causes him to bite his target, dealing bonus physical damage. |description3=''Deadly Fangs'' resets Simba's autoattack timer. |description4= Simba heals himself for a portion of the total damage dealt. |leveling2= of target's maximum health}} |leveling4= |cooldown= |cost=40 |costtype=mana }} Simba dashes to the target area, dealing physical damage to all nearby enemies upon landing and them for seconds. |description2= Predator's Leap deals bonus damage and temporarily affected targets. |leveling= | }} % |leveling2= |range=600 |cost=70 |costtype=mana |cooldown= }} Triomph - Simba's basic abilities' cooldown are reduce by 2 seconds everytime he kills an enemy champion or by 1 second for every assist he does. |description2= After channeling for seconds, Simba lets out a powerful roar to impose his dominance, reducing the and of all nearby enemies for 4 seconds and applying Submission. |leveling= AD}} AP}} |range=700 |cost=100 |costtype=mana |cooldown= }} Quotes ;Upon selection *''"Our actions cannot change the past, but they shape our future!"'' ;Attacking *''"My clemency nears its end."'' *''"I protect those who cannot protect themselves."'' *''"A king must not regret."'' *''"Surround them!"'' *''"Let them know the Lion's Pride!"'' *''"Hear me roar!"'' *''"To find peace, one must act accordingly."'' *''"Put our feelings aside."'' *''"Let us show them who's at the top of the food chain!"'' ;Moving *''"A king must act of his own accord."'' *''"To protect the Lion's Pride!"'' *''"Duty is a burden I know how to bear."'' *''"The stars guide us."'' *''"The circle of life governs our world."'' *''"I chose my destiny."'' *''"The kings of the past stand beside us."'' *''"I am where I was meant to be."'' *''"Life is the most beautiful of challenges."'' *''"No worries, for the rest of your days."'' *''"Walk in my footsteps."'' *''"Together we are one."'' ;Taunt *''"We are all links in a chain... which will break, as you snap."'' *''"I see you are the weakest of the herd."'' *''"Soon, your body shall turn to grass."'' ;Taunting Scar *''"Run. Run far away, and never come back."'' ;Joke *''(Simba tries to roar but instead meows like a cub) "Ahem... does anybody have a lozenge?"'' *''(Simba rolls to the ground before getting back on his feet and sneezing) "Hakuna Matataaa... aaa... tishoo!"'' ;Laying Down a Ward *''"My father told me that everything the light touches is our kingdom."'' Changelog Category:Custom champions